


To See Us Kiss

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So close, but so far. </p><p>"Wouldn't they just love to see us kiss?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See Us Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> So I was thinking again about the two times that Michael and Gavin nearly kissed on the podcast and started thinking about reasons why they didn't. Then this happened. Why can I write everything other than what I was supposed to? -falls over- Enjoy, sweeties. <3
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

"Let’s admit it," Burnie shifts his weight in his comfy armed chair on the podcast set. Michael and Gavin are in their place on the couch, with Gus in his seat to the side of them. "So, half of the world thinks you’re dating anyway. I’m reading on Twitter right now, that during one of our live streams, someone saw the two of you kissing in the background."

"Huh?" Gavin asks. 

"No way, when?" Michael chuckles.

"During our ‘For the Kids’ stream, someone said it appeared that you were kissing off to the upper right side of the shot." Burnie pulls up a screenshot a viewer had taken. It was blurry because of how close they’d zoomed in, but it appears that Michael and Gavin are indeed kissing. 

"We weren’t kissing." Michael defends.

"Yeah, I dunno what we’re doing, but we’re not kissing." Gavin scrunches his face up as he tries hard to decode the image in the shot. "I can’t bloody tell if we’re talking or-"

"It doesn’t matter what we’re doing. We’re not making out, so fuck off internet. You’re not gonna catch us kissing for a long while." Michael leaned forward to take a sip of his beer.

"A while?" Gus asks. "So then you’re gonna do it eventually?" 

"I think it’s already happened. He said ‘catch’ them doing it. So they’ve been sucking face on the down low." Burnie teases. Michael and Gavin are both red and they’re avoiding making eye contact at this point. 

"Fuck off, Burns!" Michael picks up a pillow from the couch and tosses it at Burnie. It misses and this only makes Burnie laugh harder. 

"Ok, ok." Burnie reads another question. "So, someone asks how come you didn’t kiss on the other live stream?"

"The recent one? I was fucking drunk out of my mind, I don’t even remember what happened." Michael shrugs. 

"You tried to kiss me and-" Gavin is cut off by Gus. 

"Ok, ok." Gus interrupts. "Enough teasing them. Let’s finish off this podcast by once again thanking our sponsors…"

 

_____________________________

 

After the podcast was over, Gus and Burnie dismissed themselves, along with the recording crew. Michael and Gavin were alone in the Achievement Hunter office grabbing their stuff. Gavin was unusually silent, Michael knew something was up. 

"You ok, Gav?" Michael asks. 

"No." Gavin responds quickly and tucks his laptop into it’s case. 

"What’s wr-"

"I’ve got a few things to edit at home. Let’s go." Gavin walks to the door, but Michael catches him by the arm. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did I do something?" Michael’s eyes search Gavin’s from behind his glasses. 

"No, Michael." Gavin reaches his hand up to his boyfriend’s face. 

"Then what’s bothering you? Did something happen today?" 

"The podcast…I —"

"Did the teasing get to you? About the kiss?"

"Yes, it did." Gavin sighed and dropped his bag down by white couch. "I just don’t understand." Gavin sat on the sofa, Michael sat beside him. 

"What?"

"Why do people want to see us kiss?" Gavin reached a hand over and began playing lazily with Michael’s curls. 

"Fuck if I know." Michael shrugged. "I think it’s funny."

"I used to." Gavin admits. 

"Well, what changed?" 

"People almost became…obsessed with the idea." Gavin cringed at the thought. "Like they wanted so badly to see it. At first I kind of didn’t mind. But now…it bothers me. I know that the fans don’t know we’re dating, but-"

"Do you want to tell them that we’re dating? Then maybe the idea of us kissing won’t be so unusual and they won’t want to see it."

"Maybe…but, that’s still not the thing, Michael." Gavin frowned. Michael scooted closer so he could rest his head on Gavin’s shoulder. 

"Well, then what is it?"

"I just feel like, even if it wasn’t you," Gavin began. "I wouldn’t want to kiss on camera. Like an acting kiss, fine. But an actual kiss between you and I isn’t something I want to glorify on film…" Gavin gave a small smile. "Unless it’s our wedding video."

"Silly." Michael took Gavin’s other and in his and brought it to his lips to kiss the palm. Gavin smiled down at Michael. 

"Like that, those kinds of touches, and kisses." 

"What about them, Gavino?"

"Well, they’re just for me, when you do them right?"

"Yeah." Michael nodded. 

"I want our moments like those to be only for us to experience." Gavin spoke in a nearly silent voice. "I love you, Michael. I don’t feel like kissing and having millions of people see it would really make that any more known."

"I love you, too."

"We haven’t even announced that we’re together and everyone can already tell that we’re in love." 

"Cuz you act so fucking smitten around me." Michael teased.

"I can’t help it, and you’re no better. You’ve been such a softy to me lately." Gavin tilted Michael’s face up to his and kissed his boyfriend softly. 

"What do you mean?" Michael murmured when they separated. 

"You used to target me and kill me in the games, now you’re always protecting me and sharing your items. You’ve been a good little lad." Gavin comments. 

"Well…" Michael tries to think of a good excuse.

"Can we go home now?" Gavin rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, let’s get out of here." Michael stood from the couch. "Now that I know how you feel about the whole kissing on camera thing, next time they bring it up I’ll shut them down so hard."

"Give them hell, love."


End file.
